The present invention is related to the switching of data optically with a switch where input ports and output ports to a network can be introduced without disruption of the switching operation of the switch. The present invention is related to the switching of data optically with a switch where input ports and output ports to a network can be introduced without disruption of the switching operation with a first optical path and a second optical path transmitting data in a direction opposite to the first optical path.
There currently exist too many high speed electrical interconnects in an ATM/MPLS switch/router. The electrical interconnects cause noise, thick backplanes, and expensive sockets that can be eliminated. The present invention saves money in regard to how it is built, saves space in the chassis, increases speed without increasing emissions, and is expandable as well as upgradeable.
The present invention pertains to an optical switch for switching data in a network. The switch comprises a housing. The switch comprises a transmitter receiver means which transmits to or receives from the network the data. The transmitter receiver means is disposed in the housing. The first optical path forms a first closed optical loop along which the data flows in a first direction. The switch comprises a second optical path forming a second closed optical loop along which the data flows in a second direction. The second direction is opposite the first direction. The first and second optical paths each having a portion in which the transmitter receiver means is inserted into or removed from the first and second optical paths without disruption of switching of data by the switch.
The present invention pertains to a method for switching data in a network. The method comprises the steps of switching the data with a switch by flowing the data along a first optical path forming a first closed optical loop along which the data flows in a first direction and along a second optical path forming a second closed optical loop along which the data flows in a second direction, the second direction being opposite the first direction. There is the step of inserting a transmitter receiver means which transmits to or receives from the network the data into the first optical path and the second optical path of the switch without disruption of switching of the data by the switch.
The present invention pertains to a switch for directing optical signals in a telecommunications network. The switch comprises an optical backplane having a first optical path along which the optical signals flow in a first direction and at least a second optical path along which optical signals flow in a second direction. The switch comprises N interfaces, where N is greater than or equal to 2 and is an integer. Each interface is in optical communication with the network. Each interface receives optical signals from and transfers optical signals to the network. Each interface in optical communication with the first path and the second path. Each interface sends optical signals it receives from the network onto the first path and the second path. Each interface transferring optical signals to the network it receives from the first path and the second path.
The present invention pertains to a method for directing the optical signals in a telecommunications network. The method comprises the steps of receiving the optical signals at a first interface of a switch. There is the step of sending the optical signals onto a first optical fiber in a first direction and a second optical fiber in a second direction of the switch from the first interface There is the step of receiving at a second interface of the switch the optical signals from the first fiber and the second fiber There is the step of transferring the optical signals from the second interface to a desired destination. Preferably, the method includes the steps of removing an optical connector in communication with the first optical fiber and the second optical fiber from a first slot of a chassis of the switch. There is the step of inserting a third interface into the first slot so it communicates with the first fiber and the second fiber.